ATH bios
by JohnPCooper
Summary: The following is a collection of condensed biographies of the Warfighters both past and present. For more please visit the bios on the official Sly Cooper Amino.


Steven Algof

Height:

6'2" - 6'5" in armor

Life:

1955-2005 (KIA)

Cause of Death:

Vampiric conversion, bullet to the head

Weight:

200lbs(pure muscle) - 340lbs (in armor)

Song:

Metallica - Fade to Black

Special Notes:

Steven wears 4 bracelets on his right arm. In military culture, these bracelets represent a fallen fellow service member. In Stevens case, they have the names of his entire platoon he lost in Vietnam engraved on them as a reminder never to work directly for a government. Also, the cigars he introduces to the Warfighters are derived directly from Connor Coopers pipe and have the same effect (increased environmental awareness, thinking speed and focus). Steven once fought with Clockwerk.

Quote:

"I'm not sure what they've said about me, but it's probably true."

Born in an Australian small town in 1955, Steven was told stories of the world. How it was such a violent and chaotic place, but also of how it still had hope. The black Labrador spent most of his life an orphan until he joined the Australian Army at age 17 and was accepted into the Special Air Service Regiment (SAS-R) at age 19. Steven proved to be an exceptional soldier in the field, serving in the Vietnam War long after the US marines had left the country due to social/political tension in their home country. He was eventually captured by the Vietcong in 1976 and held as a POW for 7 months, during which time he was tortured and witnessed the murder of most of his other comrades in a prison camp in Laos. Steven and his last remaining comrade managed to escape in the January of 1977 but a few days later, he was killed by a bayonet in an ambush along the border of Vietnam and Laos. Badly wounded and barely alive, Steven stayed in the region for another month until he was combat ready.  
Steven then laid waste to the entire region, having an unconfirmed kill count of 700 within a few weeks. Steven eventually crippled the entire Vietnam military and even came close to assassinating the new dictator of Vietnam. However, he was found by Vietnam refugees who were trying to escape from the regime. Steven used an abandoned US Marine radio station to hail a nearby US Navy aircraft carrier and escorted the refugees to safety aboard an abandoned Huey helicopter.  
Steven was then turned over to the Australian authorities UN which then turned him over to the UN judicial court. Steven Algof was tried for various war crimes, violating the rules of warfare, and continuing unsanctioned military activities in the region. The country of Vietnam also charged him for another 800 kills on their home soil and government damages. The UN court determined that he would be turned over to the Vietnam government as to attempt to appease the regime, who would then intended to put him to death. Steven claimed responsibility of all charges, but broke out of custody while in transport from Australia to Vietnam somewhere over Indonesia. Now a fugitive of the international community, Steven worked his way across the Pacific, stowing away on Planes to Hawaii and sneaking aboard cargo ships en route for the US mainland. He was found by the FBI on an oil tanker bound for California about 20 miles off the coast and was handed over to the government which assigned him to a new covert ops team with no name lead by George Barkley, father of the eventual police chief, James Barkley. George recruited Steven into a new Black Ops program that would eventually break off and become the Warfighter unit in exchange for not handing him over to the UN.  
Over the course of his Black Ops carrier, Steven carried out hundreds of separate missions around the world ranging from espionage to Assassination to corporate sabotage, mostly against the USSR but also in various 3rd world countries and even on US home soil. Steven was the largest reason the Black Ops unit received more recruits over the years, growing in size to 7 members (including the father of Bentley and the world's most infamous hacker/programmer Oscar, Alaska native Alexander Spyker, the first female French Special Forces operator Annabelle Richardson and former Soviet Alfa Group operator [Speznatz] Ivan Burkov and a pair of fighter pilots) until encountering Connor Cooper in Hawaii, who had just recently received news that his wife was pregnant with his son Sly.  
Steven had been tasked with finding Connor Cooper in Hawaii to recruit him for his exceptional stealth abilities. After refusing to join when George threatened the well-being of his wife and unborn son, Steven and Connor led the newly named Warfighters to Alaska to George Barkley's private estate and Connor killed him.  
Connor and Steven remained friends for the next 8 years, occasionally going on a mission together, until Connor was killed in his home. Steven was down the street getting food from a local store when he saw Clockwerk flying away from the Coopers house. Upon arriving, he took a flash drive message from Connors body and sleep-darted Sly and ensured he made it to the happy camper orphanage. He never saw Sly again.  
In 2000, he got word that a young Sargent by the name of John Puller had survived an incident in Yemen after trying to stop a potential attack on the US after being ordered to leave the area to allow for diplomats and peacekeepers to establish relations with the region. The attack that John had attempted to prevent was the 9/11 terrorist attacks. In response to his insubordination, in the eyes of his superiors causing the attacks, John was sentenced to 20 years in military prison. With the help of Oscar, Steven bailed him out, cleared his record and recruited him into the Warfighter division. Steven later became an unintentional father figure for John, which he at first had problems with, but later accepted after the arrival of Sierra to the Idaho base. Steven saved Johns life on multiple occasions from fellow Warfighter, Ivan Burkov who thought it was wrong to have John on the team.  
In 2005, Steven was finally ready to retire at age 50. But in his final operation during a recon and sabotage mission over a mystical weapon in the Kunlun mountains of China, he was captured and forced to call John Puller to his position by General Tsao's guards. They then used the mystical weapon that General Tsao had been using to turn the surrounding village populations into vampires to turn Steven into a vampire. His last words: "I'd do it all again." In his vampire form, he was then put down by John Puller.

Steven Algofs ashes were spread in international waters over an undisclosed area in the Pacific Ocean by John from the back of the C-17. Their reason being the following:

"He's been everywhere and done everything. Steven was betrayed by his country, and was used by the world he fought for as a weapon. In the end, he belongs to no nation."

Sierra

Height:

6' (6' 3" in armor)

Life:

1981-January 2010 (KIA)

Cause of Death:

Bullet to right lung/ suffocation

Weight:

170lbs - 300lbs (in armor) - 400lbs (with sword)

Favorite Song:

Gone Away - Five Finger Death Punch

Quote:

"Haven't we done enough? I've lost one family after another, and I know you've walked the same path. Isn't it time we've lived our lives in peace? What does the world have to offer us? We don't owe them anything and they'll never know what we've done. I have to be honest with you, I don't want to do this anymore... But if we have to, then let's finish the job once and for all."

Born in 1981 in New Delhi as a twin sister to Neyla (Sly 2) they followed a similar life until they turned 18 when, to prove her loyalty to the Klaww Gang, Neyla killed their parents. In an effort to run from her, Sierra immigrated to Fort Bragg Georgia in the US and joined the US army where she stayed for a year. In that time Sierra became proficient in mid-long range marksmanship, structure breaching techniques, EOD, hand-to-hand combat, and was even considered to be the first female Ranger recruit in the history of the division.  
However, in 2000, Neyla caught up with her to finish the job he started a year and a half ago. Sierra easily beat Neyla in a hand to hand fight but was unable to shoot her sister when she was down. Seeing her chance, Neyla struck Sierra in the head with a poker and impaled it into her arm, anchoring her the counter. She then attempted to kill Sierra with a staged natural gas explosion.  
Sierra narrowly survived the explosion and was put into a coma for 3 months. She was now an Amputee of the left arm just below the elbow. She was sent to Womack Army Medical Center. Seizing the opportunity, the doctors used her as a test subject to observe how the body would react to a new kind of weaponized prosthetic technology. The experiments were successful but before they could record their findings, Sierra regained consciousness from her coma. Confused and terrified of her new cyborg arm, she went on a rampage, injuring multiple medical and security staff before jumping out of a 5th story window and highjacking a car for a means of escape, this was the last confirmed sighting of Sierra under the US Army.  
She began a trip up to Idaho where rumors told of a military group known as the Warfighters that operated without regard for political restraints or regulations and outside the authority and jurisdiction of the US government. In 2001, she found the house in Idaho only to find it completely deserted (allegedly). Moments later, she would be met by John Puller who had been sent alone from the other Warfighters in response to her trespassing. They quickly became friends and eventually dated for some time. 7 years later in 2008, Sierra would got engaged to John Puller.  
Sierras time with the Warfighters began shortly after she found the house in Idaho. She committed 5 years before the group was disbanded. During that time Sierra became adept at basic stealth techniques and Oscar(Bentleys father) further developed her prosthetic arm with a built in integrally suppressed gun, hydraulic mock-muscle groups, and a synthetic skin for visual appeal. It was at some point when she was in the Warfighters when she started a scrapbook. She never personally looked at it but she used it as a coping mechanism to leave what has happened in the past behind her. She never explained to anyone why she did this. When Hawken Enterprises was established on the design of a new electromagnetic weapon known as the Railgun, Sierra was put in charge of supply chain management until the company was disbanded and sold for a net value of 50 billion USD following the deaths of multiple former Warfighters. A year later, Sierra and John Puller were all that remain.  
While John was bent on avenging his fallen comrades, Sierra was perfectly content living with John in Idaho, living as "normally" as she can. However, when John sees an opritunity to strike back at the organization that claimed the lives of their former comrades, she gave him her full support.  
Sierra is also a carrier of a unique gene that has existed since the late 1400's called the Valkyrie gene. The gene grants her an immense spike in endurance, speed and overall power when in an immediately dangerous or overly stressful situation.  
Died in the early January of 2010 at a subterranean facility known as Odins Throne-room under a castle in Northern Denmark at the hands of John Puller in self defense after being hypnotized by the FoV division.  
She was buried by John Puller on a hill under a large oak tree overlooking the Idaho house and airstrip under the name Sierra Puller.

John Puller

Ivan Burkov

Height:

6'3"

Life:

1950-2006(deceased)

Cause of death:

Drowning

Weight:

200lbs (before accident) - 400lbs (after accident)

Ivan was born a German Shepherd in Siberia under Scottish and Russian parents in 1950. He was taken from his parents at a very young age and thrown into a military boarding school at age 8 and his parents were sent to work at a gulag. He was trained in every form of warfare under the sun and became an exceptional close ranged gunman. Immediately upon reaching 18, he was thrust into Spetsnaz training. There he furthered his skills and became proficient in brutal combat techniques and skills pertaining to espionage, infiltration, and the destabilization of regimes. However, he was never trained specifically in the art of stealth. He spent the next several years operating under the USSR with his Spetsnaz unit and sometimes alone.  
Ivan was officially erased from existence after his assignment. This level of secrecy turned him into the USSRs most effective soldiers. No one really knows much about his Spetsnaz career. Even he dosent remember all of his missions because of his extreme frequency of deployment around the world. He has however been around the world on various operations. One of which sent him to what was later known as 'Blood Bath Bay' to regulate a growing pirate nation that was threatening the wellbeing of Cuba and various covert operations in South America. Ivan alone reduced the pirate nations size from occupying the entire Caribbean to a single small island. The nation never really recovered from this attack. On another mission to the eastern mountains of Russia, Ivan was sent to investigate reports of unidentified hostile low flying ground attack aircraft that had been antagonizing the region. Upon arriving, the aircraft were found to be autonomous metallic dragon prototypes developed by Clockwerk. Ivan's unit was eliminated. Ivan alone killed all the dragons that were antagonizing the region with a number of unconventional methods and was known in the military community as the 'Dragon Slayer'. Ivan was then assigned to another Spetsnaz team and continued service without any formal recognition for his actions.  
A year later in 1979 he turned on his country after his platoon leader ordered his team to kill the captured residents of a small fishing village in Alaska in a secret invasion of Alaska. He killed his entire platoon with the help of Steven Algof and together they came across Alexander Spyker who had watched the entire ordeal at a distance. Together the three of them repelled the Soviet invasion of Alaska. Ivan was shot in the chest by George Barkley and after surviving the shot mostly unharmed, was forcefully recruited into the US Black Ops division.  
Throughout his Black Ops and Warfighter Career tension existed between Steven and Ivan as they fought over nearly everything and at first, they had times where they came close to killing each other. When John Puller was recruited into the Warfighters, Ivan was highly opposed to his involvement with the group and almost killed John on multiple occasions. He likely would have if not for Stevens intervention in the first year of John being in the Warfighters. Eventually he learned to accept him as part of the unit and stopped trying to kill him, opting for a solitary life style. However, Ivan ended up taking Sierra under his wing in mentor ship. Although not growing as close as John and Steven, she did end up being a factor in keeping him from leaving the Warfighters altogether.  
After the Warfighters unit was disbanded, Ivan was put in charge of manufacturing in Hawken Enterprises as it did not require him to interact with too many people.  
One day Ivan mysteriously vanished after work and never showed up the next day in early 2006. But in the week after his body was found under the dropping tide of a nearby river having allegedly been beaten and drowned. His body weight carried him to the river floor where he stayed ever since. Ivan was buried in Siberia outside the former gulag in which his parents allegedly died in. Ivan was the second of the Warfighters to die after Steven Algof


End file.
